Rin's Big Mac Addiction
by MLP4eVa
Summary: This takes place when Rin and Yukio are 21 and graduated from True Cross Academy.


It was a lazy day at Rin and Yukio's house. Rin was just playing Call of Duty one day when suddenly, Yukio suddenly stormed into his room. "Rin, Rin! Guess what?" shouted the excited Yukio. "They're having a 99% off sale at Cracker Barrel! Do you want to go with me?" Rin's ears jumped as soon as he heard 99%. "Oh my God! Really? I LOVE HAMBURGERS AND FRIED CHICKEN! LET'S GO!"

Rin and Yukio jumped into their brand new 2015 Toyota Prius. As they were driving by, they notice an explosion. It was Suguro's 2001 Ford Focus. "OH NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL NEW CAR!" The poor man cried. "Ford's suck!" laughed Rin as he witnessed the explosion. "Alright, enough of that Rin." Yukio said aware of his brother's lack of empathy.

As the two arrived at the restaurant, they realized it was out of business. "AW MAN!" says the disappointed Rin. "I had my heart set on a juicy bacon cheeseburger." The disappointed brothers didn't know what to do. As they left the restaurant, they noticed Gray Fullbuster along with the 3 girls from the Phantom Cook episode in the back of his pick-up truck full of Cracker Barrel food. The two were astonished to see a character from Fairy Tail in their world. "What the F is he doing in Blue Exorcist?" the two said in unison. "So long suckers!" Gray shouted as he was leaving the parking lot with the goods the two missed while eating a bacon cheeseburger. "Guess what Yukio?" Rin chuckled as he realized the truck Gray was driving was a 1988 Ford Ranger. Gray's "precious" Ford pick-up exploded before exiting the parking lot, much to his dismay. "NOOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FOOD!" Gray cried obviously caring more about the food than his now totaled truck.

The brothers were still brainstorming ideas of where they should eat. After brainstorming for what seemed like forever, they got a whiff of McDonald's greasy smell. Rin seemed to enjoy the smell of McDonalds. "MCDONALD'S! LET'S GO NOW YUKIO!" said Rin looking forward to a juicy Big Mac.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was packed and there was a long line. Yukio didn't feel like waiting in line. "I'm sorry Rin," said Yukio, "but the restaurant is packed. Let's just get Taco Bell instead." Rin's eyes started to well up with tears after Yukio said that. "But… Taco Bell… sucks… WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! I WANT MCDONALDS!" Yukio was getting annoyed by Rin's crying. "Rin, if you're going to act like a 2-year-old, then we're just going to go straight home!" Rin was not about to give up his Big Mac. His little baby tears turned into demonic rage. "MARCH YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO THE PARKING LOT NOW! I'M NOT GIVING UP MY BIG MAC!" said Rin as he violently grabbed the wheel and forced Yukio into the parking lot. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Yukio as he was hanging on to dear life. Yukio gave in for the sake of his life. He was in the mood for a Big Mac anyway.

When they entered the restaurant, it was packed as if it was Black Friday at fast food restaurants. Rin didn't care, but Yukio was not happy with the idea of waiting in line for a stupid Big Mac, although he would understand if he was in line for a new Call of Duty game. Speaking of CoD, "Damn! All the copies of Black Ops III are going to all sold out by the time it's our turn to order." Said Yukio once again being reminded of his brother's lack of empathy.

It doesn't look like this line is going to make any progress anytime soon. As the duo were waiting, they noticed Ronald McDonald entertaining the people in line by letting people taking picture him their children. This gave Yukio an idea of how to get Rin back. He knew that Rin was afraid of clowns. As soon as the clown approached them, Yukio asks, "Hey clown, why don't you let me get a picture of you next to my brother." Rin got a chill down his spine as soon as Ronald got next to him. "Yukio! Why are you doing this to me? You know I'm afraid of clowns." Without a word, Yukio pulled out his smartphone and got the camera app ready. Ronald seemed to have an abnormal attraction to Rin. "Come here, you sexy beast!" said the pedophile clown. "Say cheese!" Rin had a frightened expression on his face as if he was being molested. After Yukio finished taking the picture, Ronald gave the frightened Rin a… condom? "Remember kids! Always wear a rubber!" said the clown as he headed for the bathroom.

After hours of waiting, it was finally the brothers' turn. "Welcome to McDonalds!" greeted the exhausted cashier. "Can I take your order?" Rin was very excited. "I WANT A BIG MAC COMBO!" shouted the enthusiastic Rin, despite being molested by a clown. Yukio ordered the same thing.

The two found a seat after what seemed like hours or searching for a seat. As soon as the waitress gave Rin his food, he gobbled every last crumb of his meal. It was the best thing he ever tasted. "I WANT ANOTHER ONE!" Rin asked. "Oh hell no! I'm not waiting in line for another 2 hours just to get you another Big Mac. You should've asked when we were ordering." Said the exhausted Yukio. "Fine! I'll go wait in line! You can go home if you want because these Big Macs are just too good to be true." With that said, Yukio gave Rin a ¥10,000 bill that he was going to buy Black Ops III with. It was all he had. "Make sure you some of that money for Black Ops III." Yukio went home after an exhausting day.

Rin waited in line once again whilst avoiding Ronald McDonald. As soon as it was his turn to order, he ordered 3 Big Mac combos. As soon as he found a seat, he ate all 3 combos. "I'm never going back to Sukiyaki ever again." Until now, Sukiyaki was Rin's favorite food. After Rin was finished, he had no choice but to use Yukio's Black Ops III money. All he wants are Big Macs. He didn't care about Cracker Barrel, Burger King, Call of Duty, or the cafeteria at the True Cross Academy. All he wanted was his juicy Big Macs. He spent hours at McDonald's ordering as many Big Macs as he could.

At 12:00 midnight while Yukio was watching hentai, he was starting to get worried about Rin so Yukio went back to McDonald's hoping he was still there. As soon as he entered the restaurant, he witnessed Rin with over 50 Big Mac boxes. "Rin! Did you spend all my money on Big Macs?" Yukio was so angry when he saw a receipt that read ¥10,000 in total, once again reminded of Rin's lack of empathy. "Grr… YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD! YOU PRETTY MUCH SCREWED ME FOR BLACK OPS III! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO MCDONALD'S EVER AGAIN! WE'RE GOING HOME!" The angry and disappointed Yukio dragged the gluttonous Rin straight to the car. "Oh and by the way, you are never driving my precious Toyota Prius ever again. If I can't trust you with money, I definitely can't trust you with my car."

As soon as the duo went home, Yukio went straight into his room and started crying. As soon as Yukio was finished jerking off, he went to sleep. Rin was trying to figure out a way to buy more Big Macs. As he was searching through Yukio's wallet for more money, he found a credit card that Yukio told him to use only in an emergency. To Rin this was an emergency, so he took Yukio's keys and drove straight to McDonald's.

There was not as many people at McDonalds this time, so waiting in line wasn't a problem. He bought 1,000 Big Macs this time. He was so engulfed into the juicy Big Mac that he forgot who he was. He forgot Yukio, Suguro, Kirigakure, Shima, and all his friends at True Cross. He didn't want to get a job or get laid. He didn't even want to play Call of Duty anymore. All he wanted was his Big Macs. He ate Big Macs for hours upon hours upon hours eating Big Macs. He ate so much that he started to feel nauseous, so he went to the men's room.

As soon as he saw the toilet, he threw up all those Big Macs he ate. It took an hour for him to puke up all those Big Macs. He never puked that much in his life on his worst day! After he was finished puking, he saw the most frightening thing he ever seen. It was naked Ronald McDonald with an erection. He was obviously masturbating to the sound and smell of Rin vomiting. "Hello sexy! I hope you still have that condom!" The creepy clown said as he was seductively rubbing his foreskin back and forth. Rin stormed out of the bathroom screaming bloody murder and headed straight to the car. Ronald got into his car and chased after him. As Rin was recklessly driving away from the rapist clown, he looked into his mirrors and noticed the Ford logo on Ronald's car. It was a 1991 Ford Escort! Prior to finding out Ronald's car was a Ford, Rin floored it. As he expected, Ronald's car exploded. Rin was relieved and started driving safely, being lucky that he didn't get a ticket. He managed to get home safe and sound without Yukio knowing that he went to McDonald's. "I will never eat at McDonald's again," he thought as he went to sleep.


End file.
